Oblivion
by yukisana
Summary: It is Yukimura’s birthday; and yet, Sanada is completely oblivious. ALPHA PAIR


**A Prince of Tennis fanfic. One-shot.  
Alpha Pair a.k.a. SanaYuki**

**Story: **Oblivion

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note: **So much love for Yukimura!

**Please review! Happy Birthday, Yukimura Seiichi.  
**

* * *

Standing outside the clubroom, Sanada could hear a buzz of excitement behind the door. Prudently, due to last week's incident of a bucket of ice-cold water falling over his head, he pushed the door open and waited for the pail to fall. But instead... confetti showered him as streamers shot into his face.

Sanada walked in and the room silenced instantly. He glared at each and every single regular (including Yanagi and especially Niou) before bellowing, at the top of his lungs, "CLEAN UP THE MESS!" Everyone started picking up paper from the ground immediately, not daring to explain that it was in fact Yukimura's birthday; and that Sanada had just ruined the surprise party.

Completely oblivious of the tension, Sanada placed his bag on the bench and changed into his sports uniform. He took out his racquet just as Yukimura walked in with bags of presents in his hands. Kirihara, who was on the floor picking up confetti, ran towards Yukimura, offering to take some of the bags. Yukimura thanked him while looking around the colourfully decorated clubroom. "Clean up and assemble on the courts in two minutes," Sanada said and left the room.

Yukimura smiled apologetically at the regulars, a little guilty for what his lateness had caused. They smiled back, assuring him that it was not his fault, but entirely Sanada's. Yukimura bent down to help clean up, and muttered his thanks when the regulars congratulated him quietly on his 15th birthday.

Two minutes later, as instructed, the regulars gathered on Court-A and Yukimura paired them up for practice matches. Marui was against Yukimura and during the match, Marui could feel an intense aura of irritation coursing through Yukimura's racquet, driving the ball even faster and more powerful than usual. In approximately twelve minutes, with the score at 4-0, Marui was ready to forfeit.

He blamed Yukimura's harshness all on Sanada, who was completely unaware of Yukimura's dagger-like stares. "I swear," Marui told Jackal after practice, "Yukimura didn't look properly at me even _once_. He was staring at Sanada the whole time, like he was trying to jinx him or something."

"It _is_ Yukimura-kun's birthday," Yagyuu entered the change rooms, "and he _does _want Sanada-kun to at least say 'Happy Birthday'."

Niou laughed and took the chance – while Yukimura and Sanada were still packing up the nets – to express his opinion. "_Yukimura-sama _just wants a kiss from _Sanada-chan_. It's just too bad that _dear, little Genichirou_ is too stupid and thick-headed to realise it."

"You shouldn't be so sarcastic," Yagyuu said, pushing up his glasses.

Niou was about to retort when Yukimura stormed into the room. He grabbed a clean change of clothes from his bag, entered a shower cubicle and slammed the door shut. Sanada entered a moment later with a guilty expression on his face. The regulars were a little relieved – at least now, Yukimura's fury would subdue a little.

"Why is Yukimura so angry?" Sanada asked, still shockingly oblivious.

No one answered him.

* * *

Sanada locked the change room up when everyone had finished using it. The regulars crowded around Yukimura and began asking him where he wanted to go for dinner. When they've finally decided on yakiniku, Jackal turned to Sanada and asked, "Are you coming?"

Sanada frowned and asked, "Why?"

Kirihara lifted the bags full of gifts (belonging to Yukimura) in the air and waved them around. He rolled his eyes and exasperatingly, he said, "Fukubuchou, don't you remember what day it is today?"

"5th March..." Then, after a moment of hesitation, he added confidently, "8 months and 17 days until the National's Finals?"

Kirihara sighed and parted his lips, ready to shout at Sanada despite the almost-definite consequence. "SA-"

"It doesn't matter," Yukimura said roughly, cutting Kirihara off. He picked up his bag and began walking away, followed by the rest of the team. Sanada stared at Yukimura's back, still wondering why Yukimura was so angry.

Yanagi stopped in his tracks as he passed Sanada. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Genichirou?"

"Yes. Where are you going anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," Yanagi said. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Yanagi ran after the disappearing silhouettes of the regulars. Sanada stared at them until they disappeared around the corner. Then, he turned around and headed home.

* * *

In the night city of Shibuya, Yukimura celebrated his 15th birthday in a fancy restaurant, bowling alley and karaoke club. It was certainly enjoyable, but he could not help but wish that Sanada was there as well. Their relationship was not as open as Niou and Yagyuu's (as a matter of fact, it was not open at all), but their love was certainly no less. That, at least, that was what Yukimura had hoped.

At around 11p.m., Yukimura arrived home, worn out and sleepy. "I'm home," he said as he took off his shoes, throwing them into the shoe cupboard by the door.

"Welcome home, nii-san!" Yukimura's sister, Sayu, ran down the stairs and quickly helped her brother with some of the bags. Yukimura ruffled her hair with his free hand and followed her into the dining room. "Did you have fun?" she asked excitedly, grinning widely.

"Of course," Yukimura said, surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Did you get good presents?" Sayu asked, a sly grin hanging from her curled lips.

Yukimura smirked, now understanding her excitement, and handed her three of the bags. "You can have anything from here."

"What about the other two bags? Can't I have something from those?"

"Sorry," Yukimura ruffled her hair again, "these are from my friends." Sayu pouted and when their mother entered the kitchen, she ran up and complained that Yukimura would not share his presents.

"Welcome home, Seiichi," his mother said before turning to Sayu. "Nii-san's presents are his. He shouldn't even be giving them to you in the first place."

Sayu made a face. "Nii-san doesn't care about presents from his fan girls anyway. Right, nii-san?"

Yukimura nodded and said, "Sayu, go to sleep. You have a maths test tomorrow."

"I know, I know!" Sayu replied, "But aren't we eating your birthday cake?"

"I want to wait until father comes back from his business trip tomorrow," Yukimura said and ushered Sayu off to bed again. Finally, she went upstairs, beaming overly enthusiastically. Yukimura wondered why she was so excessively _keen_.

"Seiichi, are you going to sleep soon?" His mother asked, pouring a cup of lukewarm water for him.

"Thanks," Yukimura said, taking a sip. "I'll go to bed after I water the flowers and have a shower."

"Okay then. Don't sleep too late." His mother smiled warmly and patted his cheek lightly before going upstairs.

Yukimura had seen a glimmer in his mother's eyes that he could not quite recognise. It seemed to reflect Sayu's enthusiasm, but with something more – delight. He did not understand his sister and mother at all.

* * *

At this time at night, the garden was dark and cold, although beautiful under the star-lit sky. Yukimura turned on the lights that illuminated the garden path before he picked up the watering can, filling it halfway. After watering the orchids and roses, he walked down the stone-paved path that led him to a secluded spot behind the house, where a small pavilion was erected; he wanted to spend the last half an hour of his birthday in soothing serenity.

He turned the corner and an overwhelming aroma of roses struck him as he saw a line of shimmering, golden lights. He blinked at the sudden brightness before focusing his sight to see a table set up in the centre of the pavilion. Two wine glasses, a bouquet of pink roses inside a glass vase and a line of flickering candles sat orderly on the snow-white table cover. Shocked, Yukimura shifted his gaze to the left.

Hidden by the dark, Sanada was sitting on the ground, his eyes closed in sleep.

For a moment or so, Yukimura could not comprehend what he was seeing, but when he _finally_ overcame his astonishment, he called out softly, "Sanada?"

There was no reply, but a beam of soft light from above caught his attention. Yukimura sighed and walked three metres to his right until Sayu's bedroom window was in sight. She was hiding behind the curtains, obviously spying. Yukimura shook his head helplessly before taking out his phone and dialling Sayu's mobile number.

"Sayu, go to bed," Yukimura said sternly when the line connected.

"Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to see!"

"Just go to bed."

"Ok."

"Turn off your lights."

"Ok."

"I mean it, no more spying."

Sayu hung up, turned off her lights... and took out her binoculars.

Finally – obliviously – satisfied, Yukimura walked back to Sanada and crouched down beside him. There was a little box sitting on Sanada's lap. Yukimura picked it up and examined it under the flickering golden lights. _For Yukimura_, a neat handwriting printed on the top. Yukimura slipped the ribbon off and opened the lid. Inside, a pair of key rings sat delicately on the velvet casing. They were in the shape of hearts, except with the patterns and colours of a tennis ball.

Overwhelmed by a sudden swell of tenderness, Yukimura shook Sanada's shoulder gently and whispered, "Wake up."

Sanada opened his eyes slightly and rubbed them sleepily. "Yukimura?"

"Uh-huh," Yukimura smiled and kissed him gently, unable to contain his love anymore.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, dearest Yukimura!  
**


End file.
